1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for improving color reproducibility of a display using quantum dots and enhancing the expected life span of the display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
As functions of the terminal tend to be diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player type equipped with composite functions including picture or video photographing, music or video file playback, games, broadcast reception and the like for example.
In order to support and increase functions of the terminal, modification of structural portions and/or software portions thereof may be taken into consideration.
Currently, owing to debut of an AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode), the color gamut (A ratio of accuracy of color reproduction to a recorded picture according to NTSC broadcasting standards) can be improved up to 100%. However, the AMOLED display has problems in that a production cost is high, a lifetime is short due to use of organic RGB materials, and brightness is low.